Confession
Confession is the 3rd episode of Season 3 and is the 47th episode overall. Summary A SHOWDOWN AT NOLAN'S HOUSEWARMING PARTY SENDS SHOCKWAVES THROUGH THE HAMPTONS - With a new lease on life, Nolan throws a housewarming party worthy of The Hampton's elite, but an unexpected guest leads to a showdown that sends shockwaves through the community, while Conrad's mortality causes him to question his sins. Recap Conrad’s nightmares of his daughter stabbing him to death for the fate he bestowed upon her real father have not led to many nights of blissful slumber. Not even a morning delivery of some breakfast pastries from Emily Thorne can dissipate his uneasiness. Of course, he has no idea that his nursing neighbor is also switching up his meds. Emily believes Conrad is on the verge of confessing to what he did to her father, so she makes a deal with Father Paul so that he can clear his name, too. She wants the priest to push Conrad to repent. Nolan caps the guest list at one hundred for his exclusive housewarming bash. That number doesn’t include the enclosure of a half dozen dolphins he wants by the beach out back. Margaux craves an invite to Nolan’s party to schmooze him into being a cover boy for her magazine. Jack is on the guest list. Thanks to a little persuasion from Charlotte (not to mention a new suit), he agrees to take Margaux along as his plus one. Patrick is also invited to attend after a chance meeting with Nolan, who didn’t realize who he was at first. Speaking of Victoria’s other son, he has moved into Grayson Manor much to Conrad’s chagrin. Aiden shows Victoria the offshore account which he believes holds the Grayson fortune. He reveals that he was having an affair with Emily even after she became engaged to Daniel. Victoria relays all this info to her in-the-dark son. This has Daniel’s radar up regarding Emily’s intentions. This has always been the case with Victoria, who sends her nemesis up to see her housebound hubby. Emily pushes Conrad to answer for his past just moments before Father Paul arrives. Timing is everything. Or perhaps his appearance was divine intervention. Father Paul suggests that by coming clean, Conrad can leave this world a savior. Something to think about, right? Nolan’s party is filled with lots and lots of pretty people including an uncomfortable Jack, who lightens up as he begins to succumb to Margaux’s charms. A concerned Emily watches them from afar. Her attention is drawn away instantly when Victoria arrives with Aiden by her side. Let the fireworks begin! Aiden reveals that Daniel shot him awhile back. This is news to Emily, who goes off on Victoria for trying to destroy her relationship with her son. She blurts that the Graysons are bankrupt. The secret is out. Margaux is furious when Daniel goes behind her back by calling her father to kill the story on Nolan. She seeks comfort at the Stowaway with a drink and her new friend, Jack. In other news, Aiden lets Victoria know that his hunch about where the Grayson fortune is hidden didn’t pan out. He believes this revelation will put an end to their business together. It doesn’t. Victoria knows that Emily has a weak spot when it comes to Aiden. The two of them will stay in cahoots until they destroy her. What she doesn’t know is that Aiden is actually in cahoots with Emily. She called. He came. Father Paul assures Emily that if Conrad doesn’t come forward then he will. He urges her to let go of any grudge she has before she loses herself. As for Conrad, he’s prepared to turn himself into the authorities. Of course, he’ll have to make it past the vase Victoria hurls at his head as he exits Grayson Manor with Father Paul. Victoria assures Conrad that if he drives off, it’ll be the last thing he ever does. After a meeting with Aiden at the beach, Emily drives down the road find a disturbing sight. Conrad’s car has crashed. A badly-injured Father Paul is face-down on the ground. Conrad staggers up to the scene. He’s thankful Emily is there. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *James LeGros as Father Paul Whitley *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne Co-Starring Cast *Jim Jansen as Monk *Nick Heyman as Waiter Quotes :Emily: A guilty heart is silent. Its pulse muffled by the secrets it keeps. While some believe confession can release a tortured soul, others view it as a sign of weakness. Because ultimately whatever you say, however you feel about what you've done, it's irrelevant, for the hand of death is equally unforgiving. ---- :Aiden: You really think that Grayson's going to turn himself in? :Emily: For once I have faith. ---- :Victoria: Aiden We are going to unravel and destroy that little bitch. ---- :Daniel: Margaux You said you've been pushed around by men your whole life? Well, I've been pushed around by women, so I get it. We both have something to prove. ---- :Paul: Emily But you're not God either. I urge you to let go of whatever grudge you may have and move on. ---- :Patrick: My mother warned me not to trust you. :Nolan: And yet, here you are. ---- :Charlotte: Emily You really are becoming a Grayson, aren't you? ---- :Margaux: Daniel If I needed a man to order me around, I would have gone to work for my father. ---- :Emily: Conrad I was always drawn to the Old Testament God--the one who avenges. If you sinned, you paid a price. That seemed fair to me. ---- :Emily: [to Daniel{ Wow, we set a date and suddenly you care how I spend my time, my money. What's next, Daniel, who I talk to? ---- :Emily: Some believe confession helps a guilty soul find peace, releasing us from the shame and regret of our mistakes. In the face of mortality, many feel the need to seek this closure to make things right. Because if death doesn't kill us, our demons will. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 3x03 Promo "Confession" (HD)-0|Promo Revenge - S03E03 - "Confession" - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Pictures Confession 1.jpg Confession 2.jpg Confession 3.jpg Confession 4.jpg Confession 5.jpg Confession 6.jpg Confession 7.jpg Confession 8.jpg Confession 9.jpg Confession 10.jpg Confession 11.jpg Confession 12.jpg Confession 13.jpg Confession 14.jpg Confession 15.jpg Confession 16.jpg Confession 17.jpg Confession 18.jpg Confession 19.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes